Overwatch 2 DLC: Criminal Warfare
Overview Overwatch 2: Criminal Warfare is a DLC of Overwatch 2 created by AzeriZakuro. The DLC centers Jaxin, a former lieutenant of Overwatch, and Mac, the leader of the infamous Flash Raiders. The DLC adds usable weapons, heroes, and special executions for villains or former-villains. Added weapons include, but are not limited to, Jaxin's Burst RIfle, Redware's Laser Pistol, Mac's Mercedes rifle, and even Archaos's Disc Launcher. Plot Jaxin is back in the Omnic Crisis, fighting the Bastion units from SST Laboratories. By his side, his comrades are wounded and unable to fight. He continues firing and yells, "DIE!!!" He suddenly wakes up on the sidewalk, realizing everything that happened was just a flashback and a dream. Jaxin gets up and approaches a nearby bar. Inside, a bar fight is happening between a biker and a drug addict. Breaking up the fight is optional, but if you skip it, you enter a back room. Inside is Norman "Mac" Machendryx II, the leader of the Flash Raiders gang. He talks with Jaxin about his revenge against Soldier: 76, whom he holds responsible for his father's execution. Mac believes that Jaxin can infiltrate a list of possible hideouts to find and kidnap the soldier. Jaxin says no at first, but when Mac uses charisma to win him over, he agrees. Jaxin breaks into several locations: an abandoned mansion, a former military barracks, and an unidentified building in the woods. The building in the woods holds several clues that Morrison was there: an old photograph, a scouter, and a map. Jaxin follows the map, taking out several hostile animals on the way. Finally, he finds directions to an apartment room in Dorado, Mexico. He successfully breaks in and encounters Morrison, who convinces him not to kidnap him. Jaxin agrees and Morrison repays him with a favor: to take down the Flash Raiders. Calling in some allies, namely Devil Dog, Reinhardt, and Reaper. They attack the Flash Raiders' HQ and take Mac, Echo, Sora, and Deus Ex into custody. But on the way to police headquarters, the vehicle is attacked by an unstable prototype of Dethshrid, who reveals himself to be a backup created by the original Dethshrid. Along with several infected Bastion units, they attack. They take cover and attempt to fight back. When it seems like the tides are starting to turn in their favor, more Bastion units appear. Dethshrid leaves the scene in secret, and the units start to close in. Reinhardt's armor is severely damaged, but before the units succeed in killing them, the team is rescued by the Flash Raiders' backup squad, consisting of Sol, Archaos, and Redware. Devil Dog builds a bunker in time for the team to retreat, but Jaxin, Archaos, and Echo stay behind with Devil Dog. In an unknown location, the team discusses what to do next. Mac suggests they find the factory of where Dethshrid's corrupted units are made, but Reaper demands they go back and rescue Devil Dog and the others. After some discussion, they agree to split up, but not before Sora and Deus Ex repair and upgrade Reinhardt's armor. Reinhardt is now able to withstand more damage, and his hammer now has a second head. The team decides to split up: Reaper, Sora, Sol, and Deus Ex decide to rescue Devil Dog, and Mac, Redware, and Reinhardt decide to track down the factory. Mac and Redware have some discussion, and they decide to call for two very unlikely allies: Maskarade and Archangel. The two former Talon agents approach, at first to attack, but Mac and Redware explain the situation. Despite Reinhardt's obvious presence, the two agree to help. Devil Dog and his squad are not having much luck. The bunker has been destroyed, and they are running out of space to run. Sora and Deus Ex tend to the wounded, and Echo volunteers to hold off the Bastion units. Tears filling Sora's and Sol's eyes, they bid farewell for now. But the last thing they see before the escape is Echo being captured and kidnapped by the Bastion units. Sora falls to her knees, crying and repeating Echo's real name. Mac's crew has had some more luck. They find a warehouse filled with Bastion units under construction. Redware and Archangel work together to hijack the terminals, but the units turn rogue on them temporarily. Mac, Maskarade and Reinhardt fight off the units while they are active until Redware and Archangel complete the hack. The units are then placed under Redware's control. Reinhardt then hears a loud crash in a nearby warehouse. They break in only to see Echo on an operating table and Dethshrid by his side. Echo's arm has been sawed off, blood covering the floor. In place of his human arm was a robotic arm. Echo is in no condition to fight, and Redware uses the newly-converted Bastion units against Dethshrid, who struggles to retreat. He is cut off by Sora, who mercilessly stabs Dethshrid's metal body to death with her arrow drones. Dethshrid cackles once before she shatters the CPU of his body, saying that "This is just the first of my many rebirths." The team turns around to find Dethshrid-controlled Bastion units assembling themselves. Reaper, Sol, and Deus Ex drop in just in time. Deus Ex supercharges his team with his Health Pulse, and so the team fights. (At this point in the DLC, anybody is playable, including the Redware-controlled Bastion units.) By the end of the war, the Bastion units are all destroyed and the factory's machines are no longer functioning. Echo goes up to the broken body of Dethshrid, which still has power. He picks up the upper half of Dethshrid and yells in rage, smashing a hole clean through his head. He slams the broken body down and stomps on it over and over. He leaves with the team. Behind them, a Bastion unit starts to power up. An electronic voice is heard. "This war is far from over." Achievements * Weakling! Fail to destroy any Bastion units in Jaxin's flashback. * Say No to Drugs....and Drug Lovers Break up the bar fight and kill the drug addict. * Reckless Biking ''Break up the bar fight and kill the biker. * ''Ghandi with a Gun ''Break up the bar fight and refuse to kill anybody. * ''This is How It Should Have Been Kill Jack Morrison inside his apartment (this will make you fail the mission) * Shoot First, Talk Later Get killed by Maskarade and Archangel (this will also make you fail the mission) * Raided in a Flash ''Take Mac into custody first. * ''I'm An Army of One ''Kill three Bastion units as Jaxin outside of the bunker without dying. * ''Budget Sombra Successfully hack the Bastion units before Reinhardt's shield breaks. * Ultron Wannabe Dead? ''Kill the Backup Dethshrid. * ''Deus Ex Machina! ''Jump through the roof as Deus Ex and heal three teammates. * ''ROBOTS, STOP THE ROBOT FIGHTING! ''Attack the Dethshrid-controlled Bastion units with your own as Redware. Missions # 'War' (starts with Jaxin's flashback) # 'Never' (starts with Backup Dethshrid's appearance) # 'Changes' (starts with the Devil Dog rescue) Unlockables Executions: * '''Archangel' - Archangel knees the enemy in the stomach and delivers several punches to the head until his hands and face are covered with blood or oil. * Archaos - Archaos cuts the enemy's neck with a Chemical Disk. The enemy kneels for a bit, and Archaos shoots several discs into their body. * Deus Ex - Deus Ex hits them with a toxic gas. He then pilots a drone to self destruct before driving it into their back. * Echo - Echo grabs their head and squeezes it as hard as he can. He smashes their head and walks away. * Mac - Mac kicks the enemy two times before sending several metal cards into their heart, head and knees. * Maskarade - Maskarade digs into the ground, pulling the enemy down as well. He emerges several seconds later with their skull. * Redware - Redware throws a boomerang past them. He stuns the enemy, quickly attaching a C4. The boomerang comes back, cutting the enemy's neck clean. He walks away and the enemy's head explodes. * Sora - Sora catches the enemy in a headlock and whistles. Several Arrow Drones pierce the enemy's head, heart, eyes, and cheeks. * Sol - Sol shoves a Smoke Bomb into the enemy's mouth and fires at it. The enemy chokes in the smoke and passes out. To finish them off, Sol stops his foot into their stomach and fires a bullet blast in their heart. * Jaxin - Jaxin stabs the enemy's head with his combat knife. He kicks them over and carves an X in their body. * New Default Execution '''- The user knocks the enemy on the head, stunning them. The user then proceeds to choke the enemy. Does not work on robots. Characters: * '''Archangel * Archaos * Deus Ex * Echo * Mac * Maskarade * Redware * Sora * Sol * Jaxin Weapons: Pistols * TW1N5 - .21 pistols with 20 bullets in each clip (Sol's Twin Pistols) * L453R - .33 pistol with 20 bullets (Redware's Laser Pistol) Assault Rifles * Distancer - Military-grade Burst Rifle (Jaxin's Burst Rifle) Shotguns * Mercedes (Shotgun configuration) - 20-gauge Semi Automatic shotgun SMGs * Mercedes (SMG configuration) - .56 caliber SMG. Specials * Spanner - Portable Machine Gun (Echo's Machine Gun) * Chaos Cruiser - Lightweight Disc Launcher (Archaos's Disc Launcher) Soundtracks * Soldiers by Otherwise * (Nightcore) Undefeatedby Skillet * I'm Coming Back Royalty-Free Music * Anywhere But Here by Mayday Parade